


It's been a long time coming

by Midnight_Sorrow



Series: A Woogyu series [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Army, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, like really light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sorrow/pseuds/Midnight_Sorrow
Summary: Woohyun finally visits Sunggyu in the army.





	It's been a long time coming

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a series! i wanted to continue this so i decided to change it up! 
> 
> This work used to be a part of my Woogyu drabbles.

Woohyun’s leg is shaking as he stares out of the window of the moving car. The big city buildings flashes by him and it really feels like Seoul never sleeps. It’s 4:am in the morning and Woohyun has his facemask covering his mouth and nose from the cold winter. It’s warm in the car, but Woohyun’s body is still shivering from the unforgiving cold. He’s nervous and he’s already sweating buckets, his stomach twisting uncomfortably in his stomach.   
  
The car makes and abrupt stop and Woohyun clutches the seatbelt. His manager curses as a passing car almost drives right into them. He could’ve driven here himself, but his hands are shaking and he isn’t sure he would’ve made it all the way there without crashing the car into a nearby tree.   
  
“I’m sorry” his manager mumbles. Woohyun shakes of his apology and once again looks out at the big city scrapers.   
  
It’s a long drive to his destination and Woohyu closes his eyes and prays for sleep to come and take him away.   
  
  
  
When Wooyhun wakes up a few hours later by his managers gentle shaking, he gulps fucking horrified.   
  
He and Sunggyu has had some text conversations and a few calls since Sunggyu enlisted a few months ago, but they haven’t seen each other, and it makes him both nervous and excited. Their text has for the last few weeks evolved into something more intimate. They’ve used a shit ton of heart emoji’s and has flirted like crazy and Woohyun has no idea what to make of it. Sungjong has told him that he should just suck it up and ask about it, but Woohyun just isn’t that bold. Sungyeol had just rolled his eyes and told him quote:   
  
“stop being a pussy and confess already”   
  
_Yeah, not really that helpful._   
  
But now he’s here and he can’t back out now, Sunggyu is waiting for him and isn’t going to flee like coward. He knows what’s going to be said and it’s either something good or something bad.  
  
Woohyun walks around the military base like a confused child and tries to figure out where he’s supposed to go. He bumps into a few people who greets him and Woohyun feels incredibly intimidated by all the uniforms and fears the day he himself have to be stationed somewhere like this. It looks so fucking gloomy and sad and it does nothing else than make him depressed.   
  
“Yah! Woohyun-ah!” Woohyun turns around and comes face to face with the person who’s been making his heart race since he left his apartment.   
  
“Hyung!” Sunggyu smiles and opens his arm to welcome a hug.   
  
Woohyun smiles and wraps his arms around Sunggyu’s waist, his nose buried in Sunggyu’s neck. He unconsciously takes a whiff of Sunggyu’s cologne.   
  
“Let’s go somewhere else yeah?” Sunggyu asks. Woohyun nods and follows carefully behind him.   
  
A few people greet them on the way. It’s incredible to watch Sunggyu be so serious and for some reason Woohyun feels immensely proud of him. He always knew that Sunggyu would do really good in the military.   
  
They both stop in front of a door inside of the house stationed on the edge of the base and Sunggyu opens the door and greets one of the soldiers in the hallway. Woohyun shyly follows Sunggyu through the long hallway until they stop in front of a wooden door.   
  
“This is the most private place we could talk.” Woohyun nods and tries not to read too much into the words and closes the door behind him.   
  
The lounge is decently sized and Sunggyu slouches down on one of the couches and Woohyun unsure stands still in front of the table neatly placed in front of one of the couches. Sunggyu chuckles at his uncertainty and gestures for him to sit down beside him.   
  
Woohyun pulls of his scarf and gloves and adjusts the collar of his polo. The lounge is warm and cozy and Woohyun sits down on the other side of the couch, leaning on his side to face Sunggyu.   
  
“Hi” Sunggyu finally says, “it’s been so long.” Woohyun nods in agreement.   
  
“It has”  
  
Neither of them say anything else and Woohyun plucks at the feather sticking out of one of the pillows neatly placed on the couch. He doesn’t want to admit it, but it feels really awkward. He hasn’t really had time to think about what to say; he doesn’t know what to say.   
  
They’ve only talked on the phone and texted and seeing Sunggyu in real life has made his stomach twist with feelings he can’t quite understand. It’s not that Woohyun isn’t happy to see him, it’s just that he doesn’t know what to say after what they’ve said to each other.   
  
“Are we really going to ignore the big elephant in the room?” It’s Sunggyu who finally says something and Woohyun bites his lip and refuses to look up from the interesting spot on the couch.   
  
“I-I just don’t know what to say” Woohyun mumbles. His eyes still not looking up from the couch.   
  
“And you think I do?” Sunggyu asks, his tone louder than usual.   
  
Woohyun shakes his head and sighs, finally looking up. Sunggyu looks just as confused and scared as he does and Woohyun suddenly feels bad. Of course Sunggyu wouldn’t know what to say either, it’s not only Woohyun that is in this position here. Sunggyu probably feels just as helpless as him.   
  
“I’m sorry hyung” Woohyun apologizes.   
  
“It’s okay Woohyunnie, just understand that this is just as new and hard for me.”    
  
“I know hyung.”   
  
They both finally smile and Sunggyu scoots closer to him, their knees touching. Sunggyu’s hand shake when he places it on Woohyun’s hand, their fingers interlacing.   
  
“I’m really glad you came today; I’ve wanted to talk to you about this for a really long time.”  Sunggyu pauses and leans a little bit closer towards him. “I just wanted it to be face to face to avoid any misunderstandings. “  
  
Woohyun nods and takes a deep and shaky breath, Sungyeol’s words echoing in his head.   
  
“I-I r-really, really like you and I have for a long time.” Woohyun takes another shaky breath. “I think you already knew that though, didn’t you?”  Sunggyu nods and squeezes Woohyun’s hand just a little bit tighter.   
  
“Yeah, I did, but I’ve liked you along time too and I think you also knew that somewhere in you.” Sunggyu says and playfully pokes Woohyun’s stomach. Woohyun nods and smiles, lying his other hand on top of their interlaced ones.   
  
“I’ve wanted this, I’ve wanted you for so long, but I always knew that something was holding you back.” Sunggyu nods and adjusts his position, his body now facing Woohyun’s.   
  
“I was just so scared Woohyun-ah, of everything, the fans if they found out and the media. I had to think about Infinite, our careers and if it would come out that you and I where together we would’ve been so screwed.” Woohyun nods, because he knows it’s the truth, people could be ruthless and it would have been such a shame if all their hard work had gone down the drain because of them.   
  
But there is still one thing bugging him though.   
  
“But why the sudden change of heart?” Woohyun asks, it’s really the only question he has.   
  
“Because I realized Woohyun-ah, that I don’t want to lose you and every moment I get with you is precious and important too me and I don’t want to be without you anymore. Woohyun-ah you mean the world to me and its only you I want.” Sunggyu shyly looks up from the couch and smiles that awkward little smile he always does when he thinks he might’ve said to much.   
  
Woohyun giggles and his heart races as he leaps forward and flings his arms around Sunggyu neck.   
  
“Fucking finally, I’ve waited for so long!” Woohyun almost cries when Sunggyu’s arms circle his waist.   
  
They both hold each other for a while, but the thought of any of the soldiers or the general walking in causes Woohyun to finally pull back afraid that someone will catch them. Just as they pull away someone knock on the door and Woohyun almost falls flat on his ass on the floor.   
  
“Visiting time is over, sorry sir but you have to leave soon.” Woohyun nods and an embarrassing flush spreading across his cheeks.   
  
“Yes sir”   
  
The guy walks out to give them some time to say goodbye and Woohyun already feels empty. It’s barely been twenty minutes and he already have to leave. It feels weird leaving after what they’ve just confessed and it really doesn’t feel right.   
  
“Before you leave there is one thing I have to do.”   
  
Woohyun turns around and is taken aback when Sunggyu presses a soft kiss on his cheek. Woohyun eyes flutter close and he smiles.   
  
“Is that all?” Woohyun asks, his voice teasing.   
  
Sunggyu chuckles and shakes his head, his thumb pressing against Woohyun’s lips.   
  
“Gosh I love your lips” Sunggyu mumbles in some sort of trance.   
  
Sunggyu mumbles something else uncoherent and finally closes the distance between them. Woohyun gasps and his fingers clutching the back of Sunggyu uniform. His heart is racing and he feels dizzy. Sunggyu’s lips are soft and everything he’s dreamed of and they fit like puzzle pieces.   
  
It's a short kiss, but a kiss that tell so many words. It’s not long until the same guy will open the door and tell Woohyun it’s time to leave. So Woohyun presses one last kiss on Sunggyu’s lips and pulls away when he hears footsteps approaching outside.   
  
Sunggyu leads him outside and Woohyun wants to hold his hand as they walk back towards the exit, but knows he can’t.   
  
Their manager is still in the car when Sunggyu gives him one last hug. “Bye, I’ll see soon yeah?”   
  
Woohyun nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, I’ll text you as soon as I’m home.” Sunggyu nods and Woohyun walks back to the car, his posture as sad as his mood.   
  
Woohyun waves from the car as it drives out of the drive way and he waves until he can’t see Sunggyu anymore. Woohyun leans back and closes his eyes. He picks up his phone and looks at the new background off his phone and puts it against his chest, smiling as he stares out of the window.   
  
It all worked out after all.    


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
